


[Podfic of] I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger

by Podcath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:22:47] Outsider point of view; Stanford years</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7014) by Fleshflutter. 



**Title:** [I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/2724.html)  
 **Author:** Fleshflutter  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Length:** 22:47  
 **Cover** : Cath  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?6omqb82tgc2b3f8) (31.5 MB)  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?f178bkqvmuzrgn1) (27.2 MB)  



End file.
